Damn Bunny Suit!
by Miss. Missunderstood37
Summary: Cat and Jade are in 8th grade and the are in a play together. things get a little steamy but not much. jade is a little OOC. enjoy!


**Just a little one-shot that my perverted mind came up with while I was at dress rehearsals today. Completely and totally AU so don't get mad when they are really OOC. This is just one of my sick little fantasy's about the girl I'm totally in love with! So yeah, just picture Cat and Jade in 8****th ****grade! First part of the story is a true story. This takes place in 8****th**** grade and Jade is pretty nice in this. Sorry!**

**POV: JADE**

Some stupid old lady just yelled at me for having all my earrings in during rehearsals. Whatever, 8th grade drama plays suck. I rolled my eyes and ignored her as she threatened to kick me out of this play. I would love it if she did but I know that I'm not that lucky. I got the part as a bunny. A damn bunny! Big bad ass Jade West got casted as a bunny. At least it is in all of the scenes though.

I have more than half my classes with the girl that I am hopelessly in love with, Cat. Today she had her hair curled and she was wearing her tight yoga pants. She looked drop-dead gorgeous! I always feel my heart racing when I catch her starring at me and smiling. She is always smiling and she has the prettiest smile. I have gym with her and let me tell you, the locker room is a nightmare for me every day. I can't help but run my eyes over her perfect body whenever we are changing. But Its ok that I do it, because I've caught her more than once looking at me while in changing. In math class, I get yelled at everyday for talking to her and eventually I got moved away from her. Yeah, I hate my math teacher.

Everything changed today though. During our last class of the day, we were sitting next to each other and Cat was retaking a test. I had nothing to do so I drew he a picture of a shark eating a fish. She smiled and laughed and drew me a picture back. It was a picture of a fish kissing another fish with a heart over it. I smiled and drew her a picture of a donkey and she drew me a dinosaur. **(OK, not true anymore) **On the back of the note, it said "_I like you. Do you like me? Circle 'yes' or 'no'." _I was pretty sure that my heart stopped. I looked at her to see if she really meant what she wrote. Cat looked nervous and didn't look at me. I took my black pen and circled '_yes_'. I put the note on her lap when the teacher wasn't looking and she looked at it. When the bell rang, we both stood up and looked at each other. She smiled and gave me a hug and asked me if I was going to the dress rehearsals. I nodded and she said that she would see me there. I watched her skip off and I walked to my locker.

I sat in the drama room and waited for them to do my bunny makeup. I looked around and saw the other bunnies in their makeup and I was dreading getting it put on. Cat was in the other room getting her fairy makeup on. I walked around in my tight, form-fitting black Under Armor tee and short black running shorts. Some of the guys came up to me;

"Hey Jade! Wazz up?" Seth asked me. He is pretty cute but he is like my brother. Plus, I got my eye on someone else.

"Yeah hey! Lookin' hot!" Kenny said to me. I ignored them both and went to go check out the fairies. I got back there and was pretty much attacked by glitter. I saw Cat standing in the back of the room, talking to someone. I went up behind her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who." I whispered into her ear.

"Hmmm Is it Jade?" She said. I let go of her eyes and she turned around and squealed. "Hey Jadey! Where is your costume and makeup!"

"Well, that hideous thing is in the other room and I'm waiting to get the makeup on."

"It's not hideous! You look so adorable in it!" Cat said and showed off her dimples while smiling at me.

"Cat. I look like the damn Easter Bunny!" I said.

"But you are so cute and fluffy!" Cat said and poked my abs. I smile a pulled her close to me. She looked up at me confused, then she understood my intentions. She leaned up and I leaned down, capturing her lips in a soft and loving kiss. I heard it get quiet in the room but I didn't really care. Her lips are soft and sweet; probably from all the lip gloss she wears. I heard a few giggles and then I felt something on my head. I broke away (sadly) from her lips and saw glitter. Everywhere. It was all over me and all the fairies and butterflies were laughing at me. I was so pissed off, but then I felt Cat's arms wrap around me and I heard her quiet giggles. I turned to my two closest friends, Emily and Sadie and saw them laughing the hardest with the bags of glitter in their hands. I walked over to them and picked up Sadie over my shoulder until she begged for me to but her down. I dropped her and hit Emily upside the head. Cat laughed and hugged me from behind.

"Hey Jade! Your turn for makeup!" one of the teachers yelled. I ran out of the room and slid across the floor in my socks. I sat down in a chair and my friend Sara started on my makeup. Everyone came over and watched me get my makeup done.

"Yep, it's amazing. Big bad ass, fearless Jade is getting bunny makeup on her face. Take a picture, it will last longer." That got a lot of people to walk away. I sighed and talked to a few people who were still watching me.

"Alright, you're all done!" Sara said to me.

"Kay thanks." I went to go find Cat and show her my makeup. She had gotten her fairy face paint on and her hair had gold and purple leaves in her hair. She looked beautiful.

"Hey Kit Cat." I said casually.

"Hey- OH MY GOSH!" Cat jumped up and touched my face. I moved away from her hand.

"It took 30 minutes to get this makeup done! Don't touch!"

"You look so cute!" she said. I smiled and pecked her on the lips. I had an idea and smirked.

"Hey Cat, what do you think would happen if I made out with someone with this makeup on?" I whispered into her ear. She blushed.

"Maybe we should find out!" She leaned up to kiss me but I moved back.

"No, you are not going to mess up my makeup! Later, I promise! Now I gotta go put on that damn bunny suit." I said and walked away. I found that damn white bunny suit and but it on. I felt my self esteem drop and I felt like a pathetic loser. We ran through the whole play and then we were allowed to leave. I stripped out of the damn bunny suit after being hugged by everyone because they think I'm the damn Easter bunny or something! I am so hot and sweaty. That damn suit holds in all heat and jumping around for an hour in that is hard work! I put the damn bunny suit back into the drama closet and went looking for Cat. I found her in the hallway and I walked up to her.

"Hey babe." I said. Right after the words left mouth, she attacked me. Her lips found mine and I felt my knees go weak. Here I am, standing in the hallway, hot and sweaty, bunny makeup on my face, holding the most beautiful girl in my arms as we make out. She cupped her hand on my face and pulled me harder to her lips. Our noses were touching and I shoved my tongue into her mouth. She moan in response and started to slide her hand up my tee shirt. Her cold hand on my hot abs made me shiver. I pulled her as close to me as I could and kissed her hard and passionately.

"Hey! Children! Break apart! Break it up!" an older voice shouted at us and we broke apart, panting hard. I turned to look at who caught us and saw the old lady that yelled at me earlier for having my earrings! I groaned and rolled my eyes, not taking my arms off of Cat. The lady seemed to have walked away and we smiled. Her makeup looked horrible from where I touched her face and she had a pink nose and black lips from my makeup. I probably looked way worst but I didn't care. I grabbed her hand and we walked back to the drama room. we walked into the room and people started to laugh.

"Hey Jade, I think you got a little on your face!" Kaitlin said to me.

"JADE! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO DO YOUR MAKEUP! Thanks a lot Cat!" Sara said to us. I rolled my eyes and looked into a mirror. Wow I look…well…I look like I just got laid. If only! I looked at Cat and we had matching pink noses and black smeared around our mouths. Maybe being the damn bunny isn't so bad after all.

**AN: yeah yeah, really OOC. Sorry. Almost all of the lines were things that were said at dress rehearsals today. And yes, bad ass Zoe is the damn bunny in the play. :( I will update Cade Songfics soon! Sooo yeah. I have another idea for a one shot but I don't know when I will post it. Yeah well, REVIEW!**


End file.
